To Serve the Dark
by LightNeverFades
Summary: His only hope was Darkness. Without it, the Dark Lord will live. Light will vanish, never to be seen again. Harry couldn't let that happen. He would have to become what he despised to achieve what must be done... Spoilers! No Deathly Hallows!
1. Silent Decision

**To Serve the Dark**

**A/N: **Well hello there! I suppose you were curious. (; I know, the summary & title is a bit catchy isn't it? -grins deviously- This story isn't a dark & angsty Harry Potter fic, but neither is it a bright & light story as well. It's just balanced between the middle, I suppose. You'll get to know more about it as the plot unfolds!

This story's been in my head for a while, and I was contemplating on whether or not I post it up. But after thinking it over, I thought it'd be a waste of ideas if I don't post them and instead stuff them back inside my _already _stuffed brain! XD So ho and behold, this story was created! (;

Anyways, I've talked too much! Go on, dive in, and cure your curiosity by reading! After that, I'd appreciate it if you left me a review! (: Pretty please? (puppy eyes)

Good thing is: _**Sirius isn't dead!**_ And the Bad News is that I'm **not** going to include _anything _about **Horcruxes**, cause I don't like the idea… -grumble- **(CROSS THAT – IT'S ADDED IN THE STORY! I DON'T LIKE IT MUCH, BUT IT FITS FOR THE STORY.)**

**NO SLASH, unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, do not own anything except the characters I have created and the plot I have thought of. Other than that, I own nothing! It is all from J.K.Rowling's fantastic imagination and I admire it dearly. **AND **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera song below. -sob-

**Summary: **What if Harry must become evil in order to save the Wizarding World, and to be able to destroy Voldemort? How will the lighter side of himself come back from the darkness? Is there any hope?

**Silent Decision**

_You have come here_  
_In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent…_

_**Silent.**_

_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts_

_You've decided…_

_**Decided.**_

_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"_

_**No use resisting…**_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend!_

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door _  
_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_**Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return? **_

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence…_

_**Silence.**_

_I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent._

_Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts_

_I've decided…_

_**Decided.**_

**A/N: **_Now_ you may continue onto the next chapter, where the real story is! XD _**Mwhahahaha!**_ -evil laughter echoes-


	2. Sacrifice to Save the World

**To Serve the Dark**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, do not own anything except the characters I have created and the plot I have thought of. Other than that, I own nothing! It is all from J.K.Rowling's fantastic imagination and I admire it dearly.

**Summary: **What if Harry must become evil in order to save the Wizarding World, and to be able to destroy Voldemort? How will the lighter side of himself come back from the darkness? Is there any hope?

**Sacrifice to Save the World**

Harry James Potter looked out to the open, his hands gripping the small bridge(?) leading to both towers. An indecisive look spread over his face, and he bit his lips. He needed to make his choice now, even if the Order members did not agree with his decision. He had the Wizarding World in his palm, and he knew if he made the wrong decision, it would crumble away as easily as ash. He needed more time to think, and consider other options… But he had no such luxury.

Already Voldemort's army was coming their way to destroy every living thing in their path. The Dark Lord was now ready to launch his long-awaited battle against the so-called inferior mudbloods and anybody who disobeyed them. Everyone's hopes were directed towards the Boy-Who-Lived, the Prophesied One. Young Harry Potter was the only shining light of the Wizarding world, and they hoped that their savior would rid the world of darkness forever.

Such a task is a lot to ask for a boy who had just turned 15 years old. Any sane parent would not have wanted their child to go out to battle the most powerful and feared wizard of all time.

Unfortunately this boy did not have any parents.

Harry felt as if he was trapped, doomed from childhood to accomplish a task that would have been impossible to complete. One side of him dearly wanted him to run and leave all of his life behind. But he could never attempt such a thing. He was too foolish and proud, for once thing. Also he would never have been able to bear the fact that he had disappointed all his friends and the people who cared for him because he was a coward. He loved them all too dearly to break their hearts. They were his family and a part of what made him who he was now.

He felt chills run down his spine as the wind blew at his direction, messing up his untidy hair. The breeze carried the cold snowflakes, melting onto his skin and disappearing away. Snow was also piling up in Hogwarts. Harry had become rather pale after staying out for so long. He puffed out white vapor from his lips.

_The Order of the Phoenix was __**losing.**_

So many people had died and lost their loved ones because of Voldemort and his growing army. Harry couldn't stand it. He wanted peace – that was all he had ever longed for. He wished from time to time that he were normal. That way no one would come up to him to look at his scar, to see if he could really do great things. He will never have been known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione and Ron, were very helpful with his decision, but they feared for him. His best mate wanted him to stay so Harry wouldn't have to go alone to die. Hermione, on the other, advised Harry to think carefully. She too, did not want Harry to enter into a trap blindly.

But Harry's two best friends knew it was impossible to change his mind now. Harry was determined to finish it, once and for all. There would be no turning back after that.

_To become evil... _Harry thought with an ugly grimace. That was the only way to save the world from falling into Voldemort's clutches. It was ironic to think that Harry Potter, the only source of light the Wizarding World had a shot at, was to turn to darkness. He hated the fact that the Prophesy was right, and that he would have to battle the Dark Lord using his ability of Shadow & Light. Harry didn't even want to think about why it had come to this conclusion.

He would have to sacrifice himself in order to bring back peace. That wasn't such a great idea to think of over and over again. And _yet… _The dark-haired youth wondered if turning evil wasn't such a bad idea. On the other hand, it might even become a relief. He would at least be able to do something wrong in his lifetime.

But becoming evil was not the real part of the problem. The catch was that he would have to bring his own source of light back into himself before the darkness consumed him completely. And if he failed, then the world will have no saviors left. _He _will fall victim to the black eternity as a lost soul, wandering the road that continued to grow and never ended.

Harry's eyes followed a flying white owl, its wings gracefully cutting through the winter sky. He would fly like that owl, be free of all the bindings and evil when this was all over. There will be no constant fear of being attacked; fearing that every step he took will lead to danger and the death of a friend.

A familiar face flashed into his mind's eyes, and a sad smile appeared on Harry's lips. _Cedric..._ he thought softly, remembering the fateful night when Voldemort had murdered him without mercy. When he had looked into those _hollow_ eyes and saw the life that had once brightened the world leave without a trace, Harry knew he needed to protect the innocent. What was the purpose of him being alive if not to protect the innocent and the ones he loved and treasured most dearly?

Harry had made his decision. He would sacrifice the life he had now to restore the better lives of others.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived to tell the tale, had chosen to turn to the _darkness…_

**A/N: **I probably confused many people here. Did you get it? If not, well, I apologize. I don't understand half of what I wrote myself, lol. I'm trying to (understand) though. (; It's an essential chapter though, so it might be best if you understood just a little bit of it. (: I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! Reviews would be really nice! (: I haven't had the chance to see any reviews fly my direction and it saddens me greatly! So it will be really appreciated! **Thanks for reading! XD**

**Edited: 7/21/2007 (:**


	3. Vanishing Into Smoke

**To Serve the Dark**

**A/N: **Don't kill me! o.O I am so sorry I didn't update! And no, I haven't abandoned this story at all! I would never! I've just been out of inspiration for this story, but now I have a somewhat clear plot of what I'm going to write about this story! (:

Thank you so much for the reviews before! XDD It was excellent! **THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! -passes the reviewers and readers all chocolate chip cookies-** Hehe, well, onto the next chapter now! (; Shoo!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, do not own anything except the characters I have created and the plot I have thought of. Other than that, I own nothing! It is all from J.K.Rowling's fantastic imagination and I admire it dearly.

**Summary:** What if Harry has to become evil in order to save the Wizarding World and destory the Dark Lord? He gives himself up so all his loved ones will be unharmed, along with the Wizarding & Muggle World. But now that that is done, what will become of Harry Potter's fate?

**Vanishing Into Smoke**

"**Hello, **_**Potter.**_** We meet again."**

Harry stood in the middle of the deserted Diagon Alley, with his wand close in his pockets. Over his head, the sky was gray with the stretching clouds. It looked as if it was just about to rain.

The Alley was silent as the grave, and all the windows and doors alike were shut tightly with magic. The wizards had shut themselves into their shops and homes, watching down at the Prophesied one and at the Dark Lord, eyes wide with fear. A cold wind blew through the alley, as if it was foreshadowing what was about to happen next.

Behind Harry stood his friends and teachers, all of them looking back at him as he faced Voldemort. The sky thundered as the Dark Lord flashed him a wicked smile. His eyes burned malevolently, his serpent-like face hideous in the eyes of the Light. He wore a black cloak over his body as if he were a living shadow.

Silence was all that could be heard from both sides. The Dark and Light alike glared at each other as if there was an invisible force pushing at each other. Finally Harry spoke, his face wiped of emotion as he gave the Dark Lord a cold stare.

"I am not here to have a nice chitchat with you, Voldemort." There was a hiss from the Death Eaters. "Whether you have an agreement or not is all I ask for."

Voldemort growled with irritation, but he still had his cruel smile on his lips. "You do remember my part of the bargain as well, don't you, Harry?"

Harry glared coldly, and observed the Dark Lord's actions. Then he nodded, bringing his chin high. The Dark Lord's lips widened and his eyes seemed to glow in the shadow made by the cloak over his head.

"We have an accord."

Voldemort, surprisingly enough, stretched out his pale hand towards Harry. Harry only looked at it with an icy stare, disgust on his face. Voldemort gave out a cold chuckle as he withdrew his hand back into his cloak. "You do not accept the deal?"

Harry hesitated, a flicker of fear showing in his eyes. The Death Eaters behind Voldemort's back snickered loudly. Harry looked behind his back to glance towards Dumbledore, who had a sad look on his face. The old man nodded and walked towards Harry, closer to the Dark Lord. Harry stretched out both his hands as well, and a shiver went down his spine as he felt the cold, deathly touch of Voldemort's pale hands. Harry looked uncertain for a minute, but then hardened his expression. He needed to show bravery. Now was not the time to fear.

"You will never harm the Muggle and Wizarding World while it lasts, and if you break the vow, you will die in the hands of death itself. Are we clear?" Harry spoke and Voldemort sneered distastefully hearing this. "Yes." A malicious look glowed in Voldemort's eyes as he recited the words of his own benefit.

"I now have the claim over Harry James Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived', and I have rule over his actions." Harry winced, and this time he couldn't help but cry silently, a glimmer of tears evident in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione. Hermione was desperate to rush towards his side, tears streaming down his face, and Ron was also fighting back tears. Behind the young Weasley were the twins, Fred and George, who were also on the verge of tears. Ginny was hugging Hermione and Luna stood beside Neville and all of Harry's other classmates, their expressions all so desperate.

The adults also looked teary eyed, and Hagrid was brushing away big tears from his eyes. Professor McGonagall and the others that Harry knew of also looked back at them. The only one that was not that displeased with the fact that Harry Potter was leaving them was Snape, and he looked a bit satisfied to see Harry go. But no one even bothered to look.

Sirius and Lupin were trying to smile, to comfort Harry that all was going to go well, but even they couldn't help but cry out. The entire light crowd looked at Harry with mourning and sadness, afraid to see that their friend leaving them to save their lives.

But Harry, with a final look at all the people he cared for, smiled softly, and winked before he looked back at the face of Evil that was trying to claim property over him, or rather, his _soul._

"How do you feel seeing the end of your life as you know it, hmm, Potter? Do you feel… relieved? Are you happy to see your filthy muggle blood mother again? Hmm?" Voldemort mocked with a cold laugh, digging his nails into Harry's hand. Harry gave out a pained cry, but glared angrily at his enemy.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and saw the wise and yet saddened expression on the old man's face, so alike to the ones his friends wore. He gave him a smile and Dumbledore smiled back in sadness before he took out his wand. He placed it on their linked hands and murmured a spell. Flames burst forth from the tip of Dumbledore's wand, and curls around the two locked hands like a fiery ribbon wrapping around a present. Then the sparks vanished into thin air, and both enemies withdraw hands, although their glares were locked together.

Dumbledore gave a pat on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner before he backed away from the 16 year old. Harry looked concludingly at Voldemort, who looked satisfied with the scenery around him.

"You can do with me as you wish." Voldemort gave a pleased chuckle at this response, although slightly annoyed that his enemy had given in so easily. He would have liked to toyed with Potter a little bit more. But all was as it was planned. With a smile that would have given chills racing through anybody, he nodded courteously, a rare scene to see.

"I shall keep my word. I don't think I have I have much of a choice, sad as it sounds. But now that I have _you _in my grasp, nothing will stop me from carrying out my plans." With another cold chuckle and the Dark Lord released his order. Jets of light issued out of the Death Eater's wands, aimed straight at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was stunned instantly as he fell, knees colliding on to the floor before all of his body hit onto the ground, not as hard as Voldemort wanted, but just enough to give him a lingering scar.

It was as if a slow motion button was pushed the moment the spells hit Harry Potter as the light-siders screamed in horror, others looking from their shop windows gasping in terror and fright to see their savior fall. More tears were brought up their eyes as the Wizarding and even the Muggle people mourned over his capture. Hermione and Ron were the first ones to try to run to his aid, whipping their wands out in useless attempts to help. But the adults, with bitter, guilty looks, grabbed them before they crossed the line and prevent from getting themselves killed.

Screams of desperation echoed like a stinging needle through the air, as the Dark Lord laughed, a cold, chilling laughter that wove itself into the air. The Death Eaters cheered triumphantly as they dragged their prisoner in their hands with rough treatment.

Voldemort gave a wicked grin towards Dumbledore before the dark-siders finally left the scene, leaving Dumbledore and the light-siders crying and falling to their knees, their shouts and howls piercing through the sky like an arrow.

Dumbledore finally let a tear fall, and it slid down his cheek. Almost like a final farewell to his student.

**A/N: **I hope you like it:P It's so sad, it actually made me cry writing this! But no worries, good always rules! (I think, lol.) Hope is still there, and light will always be there! -winks- Please review:D


	4. Darkness Glory

**To Serve the Dark**

First of all, I am really, _really _sorry for not updating for _**so**_ long. I probably disappointed a lot of you guys, and I feel guilty about it. I hope you'll forgive me with this chapter!

**Watching the movie Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix got me excited again:D** Originally I had half a chapter finished, but my stupid computer erased it all. After that, I lost all motivation to write it again. That sucked very much, but I couldn't get over it. But after that movie, it's got me back on my feet and writing my butt off! XD Yippee to that!

I really should get my hands on the Harry Potter books; I still don't have them with me. -growls to self- I haven't read _the final book of Harry Potter_ yet, so please… no spoiling _if _you think there is a error in the story or something.

**Enjoy the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! (:**

_Lots of big thanks to __**Mstriker, GryffindorPrinsess11, ApocSM, Texas Dragon, Angelis Raye, bandgsecurtiyaw **__and __**Siri02 **__for reading & reviewing! (:_

**No Slash! **Dunno about **Pairings**, I'll think about it though:D If you have any** suggestions **about _**anything**_, you can include it in **your review** or something of the sort.So long as I get to read it! (; Thanks!

**WARNING: This chapter is not suitable for those who are squeamish about violence and torture!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except the plot, the characters I have made, and anything that was made by moi hand (even though its not exactly mine to own). It is all from J.K.Rowling's fantastic imagination and I admire it dearly. (:

**Darkness Glory**

_**'Crucio!'**_

A bloodcurdling scream escaped the lips of one young wizard, his eyes widening as his emerald green eyes blazed. Blood trickled down his forehead and lips, with cuts and bruises riddling all over his body. His robes were ripped to shreds after being cursed by torturous spells of all kinds. It never stopped coming, for every spell that came, it layered itself over the other, rendering Harry to fall to his knees in utmost pain. Without his wand, his luck meant _nothing._ He was as powerless as a muggle, his ability to defend stripped completely from him…

But the Death Eaters never attempted to put him out of his misery. They continued to torture him, intruding his memories, ripping away at his magical guards. Harry knew why they didn't kill him. The Dark Lord will be killing him, not his _mere _followers.

_'You will have to give in eventually! Itty bitty baby Potter!'_

A cruel cackle followed these words, belonging to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Triumphant laughter erupted from all of the other Death Eaters surrounding the Boy-Who-Lived, a heartless echo. The air was chillingly cold, making Harry feel the icy air stinging his skin. His tormentors did not hesitate to fire a curse at him. They mocked him, cut him, bled him and made him scream out of the top of his lungs. They couldn't get enough of the sweet sound. The Death Eaters had waited for this moment for years, from the day their Dark Lord had fallen by the hands of this pathetic half-blood.

All because of the _Boy-Who-Had-Ruined-Everything…_

But that will change.

Harry Potter will lose _everything._

**&**

**When shadows grow longer  
****and the sun sets for the forthcoming night;  
****our sorrow is stronger  
****as darkness and death are now near by our side.  
****Many a sun will set and tears of grief will be shed…**

**Empyrium**

**&**

The Wizarding World had grown silent. Very silent.

All the witches and wizards mourned the likely death of Harry James Potter, their golden savior. In exchange for peace, the boy had sacrificed his own life. At first, it had come as a shock. Everybody whispered rumors, both good and bad, spreading it around to those they can discuss. They didn't know if this was just another foolish joke. But when they finally found out that it was done… That the boy had really made a deal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…

At last, everyone realized then that it was the truth. That it was no joke after all.

Many celebrated this, while others were distraught from this awful fact.

Voldemort will be gone _forever. _

But so will The Boy-Who-Lived.

**X X X**

"Harry…" Hermione sobbed uncontrollably as tears continued to trail down her cheeks, pouring endlessly onto herself. She quickly wrapped her arms around Ron in a hug, in an attempt to feel comforted. Her tears soaked through the shoulders of Ron's shirt, but the redhead didn't care. He was crying as much as Hermione was. He hugged her back as well, feeling each other's warmth. But their hearts were so cold with dread and fear of what Voldemort will do to their best friend. The possibility of never seeing Harry again… was horrible. They could feel their own hearts being eaten away by a darkness that cannot be stopped.

And yet, they might have been able to stop Harry from making the decision. But they did not. They had accepted his decision to make this deal with Voldemort to restore peace that this world so dearly craved for. It was beyond brave. Harry was truly a fearless Gryffindor.

There was soft crackling to be heard inside the fireplace, the flame wavering from the slight wind that came it way. Dancing on the top of the logs, it was almost as if it knew what they were talking about. The sadness of was overwhelming, seeping through each cornered wall.

The Order members stood inside the hidden doors of Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, silent of speech, their heads hung low. They were all in the family room, with only the sound of their soft sobbing and crackling fire to be heard. The Order was at a loss for at this tragedy that had taken place. To them, it felt as if they had 'betrayed' a dear friend into going inside a suicidal mission. And it would probably kill him. There would be no possibility of Harry ever coming back to them, _unless _Voldemort was going to use him for a plan too terrible to think of.

After a long, excruciating moment of silence, the Headmaster finally broke it.

"Harry is gone. He may or may not come back. And we must be ready for this." Dumbledore began softly, wiping away the small tears that had formed in his eyes. He began again as he scanned the faces of the Order.

Hermione's eyes were red from crying too much, and Ron was trying to wipe away his own with the back of his hand, but failed to do so as they came back again. Ginny hugged the Fred and George, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley also stayed together, putting a shoulder over Charlie. Percy was absent from the scene. Harry's godfather, Sirius, looked so sad. He did not cry, but his face was so full of anguish. It was the same for all the others who have stuck to protect everybody from the approaching darkness. **1**

"You know the reason why Harry has _let _Voldemort capture him. And I know for certain… that he will live."

This got everybody's attention, and everybody's eyes widened. Why didn't Dumbledore say anything to relieve them of this sadness?

"What is it, Professor?"

The headmaster paused for a second and then continued carefully… and slowly.

"Harry will have something in his possession… Something that Voldemort has no knowledge of yet. It is a weapon, a cure, for him if he were to be able to collect the darkness within him and combine it with his source of light. I am deeply sorry to you all for neglecting you with this information, but I could not take the chance of the Dark Lord knowing the secret. Not even you, Hermione, Ron."

Hermione and Ron looked quizzically at Dumbledore, not knowing how to react in this situation. They just gave a slight nod and the Professor started to speak again.

"Harry wanted to tell you all… However he was unable to. He had made him promise that I will not tell you, after he is… gone from our side. You must not tell anything, let alone let your tongues slip accidentally, for Harry's life is at stake."

"Professor Dumbledore, please, you have to tell us… What was Harry hiding from us?" Hermione inquired a little impatiently. The adults waited silently as well for the answer to come.

"_His immortality."_

**Sorry this chapter's short again… But a cliffie like this. (: -gives you a Jack Sparrowish grin- I just couldn't resist, mate!**

**A/N:** **No**, I'm not turning Harry into a vampire. Tempting, but its not logical to the story. I think you know now what's gonna happen, but if not, you take a good guess! XD There may be small details which I've missed out, but don't kill me because of it. I am _human _after all! (: I'll update soon, I hope you like it guys:D Reviews would be really, _really _awesome!

**1 - I'm not going to mention everyone, cause that would be hard to write about.. this paragraph makes me very sad.**


End file.
